


Останься

by Caracara



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracara/pseuds/Caracara
Summary: - Если бы я попросил тебя остаться, ты бы остался?





	Останься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789619) by [Demerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demerite/pseuds/Demerite). 



Они не говорят о том, чем занимаются. Иногда они говорят во время секса - обычно это указания, предложения и почти беззвучные мольбы "еще", "пожалуйста", "сильнее", "не останавливайся". И еще Крис постоянно спрашивает у Эша разрешение, говорит "можно мне?" и "так хорошо?" и "позволь мне". Так что они разговаривают. Они просто не говорят _об этом_.

Эша это вполне устраивает. Не то чтобы ему нужен был этот разговор. Ситуация представляется ему предельно ясной. Им с капитаном нужно было разрядить копившееся между ними напряжение, поэтому они потрахались, и настолько удачно, что они делают это снова и снова. Ничего сложного. Это и не должно быть сложным - cекс для них лишь средство достижения цели, и если он также позволяет им лучше взаимодействовать на мостике, что ж, это дополнительный плюс.

Поэтому Эша всё устраивает. Почти. Конечно, иногда ему хочется иметь возможность просто поспать с парнем, которого он трахает. Эш ненавидит невозможность обыденной близости и доверия, особенно сейчас, когда он только начал понимать, что он мог бы это получить. Но он также осознает, что на самом деле этого не заслуживает. Во всяком случае, пока. Он не сделал ничего, чтобы доказать, что достоин этого.

Однажды вечером он надевает ботинки, когда Крис, все еще раскинувшийся на смятых простынях, произносит в хрупкой тишине: \- Если бы я попросил тебя остаться, ты бы остался?

Это сказано так тихо, что Эш мог бы притвориться, что ничего не слышал. Как всегда, Крис дает ему возможность избежать ответа, старается уважать его личные границы, но при этом и сам не полностью раскрывается для Эша. Но Эшу не нужен этот шанс, у него нет желания уклонятся от ответа. И никогда не было.

Всё еще держа ботинок в левой руке, он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Криса.

\- Ты просишь меня остаться? - спрашивает он, потому что ему отчаянно хочется остаться. Ему хочется сказать "да" и снова забраться на кровать, и обнять теплое тело Криса, и иметь возможность дотрагиваться, держать, просто быть рядом с ним совершенно не так, как во время секса.

Какое-то время они просто молча смотрят друг на друга. У Криса спокойный и оценивающий взгляд, какой часто бывает, когда он имеет дело с Эшем. Затянувшееся обоюдное молчание нарушается лишь низким гудением двигателей в сверх-световом режиме.

\- Да, - наконец, говорит Крис. - Прошу.

Эш не знает, что сказать, вернее, знает, но не знает, как. Слова застревают у него в груди, кажется, при каждом вдохе ему не хватает кислорода, еще немного, и это превратится в приступ паники. Он роняет ботинок, будто издалека слышит глухой звук удара, делает два дрожащих шага вперед и останавливается у самого края кровати.

\- Да, - в конце концов выдыхает Эш, и это звучит слишком громко и грубо, будто это его признание слишком велико для границ этой комнаты. Это признание наверняка что-то разрушит. И теперь для них нет пути назад, к тому, как было раньше. Эш не хочет возвращаться назад. К подозрительности, к натянутости и гневу, к крикам и лихорадочному сексу в капитанской рубке, к синякам и следам укусов, к тихому стыду. Эш не хочет этого, теперь, когда всё может быть иначе.

Крис тянется к нему, и Эш позволят взять себя за руку и усадить на кровать, откидывается на подушках, спешно поднятых с пола. Он медленно, с дрожью выдыхает, пытаясь сбросить с себя напряжение и тревогу, пронизывающие всё его тело.

\- Эй, расслабься, - говорит Крис, в его глазах намек на мягкую улыбку. - Это же должно быть в радость.

На это Эш отвечает дрожащим смешком. Он старается расслабиться, но ничего не получается. - Я в этом не мастер, - признается он тихо и в ответ получает уж настоящую улыбку.

\- В этом никто не мастер, - заверяет его Крис, но в его голосе звучит уверенность человека, который по крайней мере знает, как это должно выглядеть у того, кто "в этом мастер". Эш в этом не уверен, но он учится, медленно, что не каждый акт близости должен быть битвой. Он также учится ценить этот факт.

Крис тянет его за плечо, пока Эш не понимает, что от него требуется, и не опускается ниже, чтобы занять более горизонтальное положение. Крис вытягивается подле Эша, достаточно близко, чтобы они касались друг друга, но не так близко, чтобы лечь на него сверху. Какое-то время они просто лежат, Эш смотрит на потолок и ждет, когда его дыхание успокоится, и когда он переводит взгляд на Криса, то видит, что тот наблюдает за ним. Почему-то это не беспокоит его так, как обеспокоило бы раньше. Во взгляде Криса нет ни подозрительности, ни любопытства увидеть, что Эш сделает дальше, он просто... смотрит на него.

Поняв, что Эш увидел его взгляд, Крис снова улыбается, медленно и солнечно, и от этого у Эша в животе что-то переворачивается. Он не хочет думать о том, что именно он чувствует, поэтому он поднимает руку и прижимает ладонь к щеке Криса. Крис льнет к прикосновению, прижимает свою руку к руке Эша, а потом поворачивает голову и нежно целует его ладонь. Это крошечное, едва заметное движение, но Эш чувствует, как от этого по нему проносится ураган огня.

Несмотря на это, а может, из-за этого, по его телу проходит дрожь. Крис тут же отстраняется, на его лице вспыхивает выражение тревоги.

\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? - спрашивает он, и Эш сразу кивает, потому что он чувствует себя хорошо, гораздо лучше, чем чувствовал себя долгое время - он лежит в постели с этим потрясающим, невероятным человеком, которому нравится настолько, что тот рад регулярно заниматься с ним сексом, и более того, похоже, доверяет, потому что готов спать с ним рядом. Он не знает, как выразить свои чувства и как они будут встречены, поэтому просто кивает.

\- Да, - бормочет он в ответ и сам не знает, почему говорит так тихо, но почему-то это кажется ему правильным. Они так близко друг к другу.

\- Тебе холодно? - спрашивает Крис и уже тянется за одеялом, накрывает их обоих.

Эшу не холодно, он теперь редко чувствует холод, но это дает ему повод крепче прильнуть к Крису, нерешительно обхватить рукой его плечи, и - после того как этот жест встречен лишь улыбкой - прижать его к своей груди. Крис послушно следует движениям Эша - судя по его виду, его это почти забавляет. Он кладет голову Эшу на грудь и медленно, осторожно обхватывает его за талию, давая Эшу время отказаться или отстраниться, если он того захочет.

Эш позволяет ему, погружается в тепло и закрывает глаза. Как же он рад, что сказал "да".

**Author's Note:**

> Русский язык не очень подходит для повествования в настоящем времени, но я решила попробовать и не переводить в более традиционном и удобном прошедшем времени. Так сказать, эксперимент на живых людях. Прошу понять и простить.


End file.
